Legs
by suzume saezuri
Summary: Last chap up! BTS![KookGi] Jungkook, Yoongi dan Jogging. It's drabble, I hope you enjoy it. Thank you.
1. About Yoongi's Legs

About Yoongi's Legs

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Cast : KookGi

BTS | Romance | T | Drabble

Warning : Boys Love. Typos. DLDR **You were warned**

* * *

 **Story:**

Pagi itu Jungkook yang mau jogging sebentar di sekitar _dorm_ terganggu dengan Yoongi yang tumben sekali sudah bangun.

Jungkook mengikat tali sepatunya. Yoongi mengekor di belakangnya. Berdiri di samping Jungkook yang masih berkutat dengan sepatunya. Sudut matanya melirik kaki _hyung-_ nya yang menurutnya dan juga para member seperti kaki perempuan. Akhirnya Jungkook pun memutuskan untuk menyerukan pikirannya. " _Hyung_ , aku benar-benar suka dengan kakimu yang seperti perempuan itu." Jungkook menatap kagum kaki Yoongi yang sialnya hanya mengenakan celana pendek sebatas lutut yang mengeksplore kakinya.

" _Jugeulae?!"_ maki Yoongi yang reflek menendang Jungkook namun sayangnya berhasil dihindari.

"Ahahaha… Aku pergi dulu _hyung_." Ucapnya setengah memekik dengan mata yang mengedip sebelah dan diakhiri dengan menatap kaki Yoongi sekali lagi, mecoba menggoda _hyung_ -nya yang _tsundere_ itu.

"Ya! _Maknae!"_


	2. Unusual

Unusual

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Cast : KookGi

BTS | Romance | T | Drabble

Warning : Boys Love. Typos. DLDR **You were warned**

* * *

 **Story:**

Pagi ini member Bangtan yang bangun pagi merasa dirinya masih dalam bunga mimpi mereka. Tak percaya. Pasalnya, salah satu member yang biasanya bangun paling akhir sudah bangun, padahal hari masih pagi. Sangat. Ditambah dengan celana training yang dikenakannya dan juga sepatu sport yang sudah membungkus kakinya, seolah sudah siap untuk jogging pagi.

Seokjin yang baru bangun mengucek matanya lagi. Mungkin matanya masih membutuhkan banyak cahaya agar sosok yang akan membuka kenop pintu itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Taehyung seketika itu mendadak _blank_ melihat _hyung_ -nya yang satu itu.

Dan mereka bertiga –termasuk Yoongi- dikagetkan dengan suara tamparan yang cukup keras hingga meninggalkan bekas merah berbentuk telapak tangan pada sang pelaku " _penamparan diri sendiri_ " itu.

"Kookie? Kau sakit?" Ucapan itu lolos dari mulut Yoongi yang tak sadar dirinyalah penyebab " _penyadaran diri_ " itu.

"Jin _hyung_ , tolong rawat Kookie sebentar ya. Aku mau jogging dulu." Lanjutnya yang langsung meninggalkan ketiga orang yang masih merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Aku atau Suga _hyung_ yang sakit?" gumam Jungkook sembari mengelus pipinya yang lumayan sakit.

* * *

A/N Annyeong~ Suzu's here, makasih banyak buat yang udah baca apalagi yang nyempetin review thanks a lot guys! Makasih juga yang udah fave sama follow. Annyeong (●´・∀・｀)ﾉ


	3. The Truth

The Truth

© Suzume Saezuri

Main Cast : KookGi

BTS | Romance | T | Drabble

Warning : Boys Love. Typos. DLDR **You were warned**

* * *

 **Story:**

Yoongi sudah kembali. Jungkook Taehyung dan Seokjin sudah menunggu Yoongi di ruang santai. Kepala mereka masih menyisakan pertanyaan yang sama mengenai Min Yoongi.

"Oh, kalian belum mandi?" Ucap suara yang mereka tunggu, yang kini tengah melepas sepatunya dan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka bertiga.

Jungkook menyodorkan sebotol minuman untuk Yoongi yang langsung diambil dengan senang hati dan menegukknya hingga hanya bersisa setengah.

Ketiga orang tersebut sabar menunggu Yoongi yang masih meneguk minumannya.

Tak sengaja sudut mata Yoongi melihat ketiga orang menatap dirinya. Dengan sedikit tak rela Yoongi menghentikan acara minumnya, dan menyerukan isi kepalanya. "Perasaanku saja atau memang benar kalian memandangiku?"

"Ah, apa ini mengenai pipi Jungkook? Apa kau baik-baik saja?" lanjutnya menatap Jungkook dengan khawatir, tangannya reflek terulur menyentuh pipi Jungkook tapi sebuah suara menginterupsinya.

"Bukan _hyung_ , ini tentangmu, Suga _hyung_."

"Aku?" tanya Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Taehyung.

"Sejak kapan kau jogging?" kali ini Seokjin yang berkata.

"Hah? Bukankah tadi pagi kalian melihatku pergi?" jawabnya dengan tampang polos.

Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali Min Yoongi tentunya ingin sekali menjedugkan kepala mereka ke dinding terdekat ketika mendengar jawaban Yoongi.

" _Hyung_!" Jungkook mengerang frustasi, dan sedikit gemas dengan Yoongi. Tangannya sudah terulur untuk menyentuh pipi Yoongi tapi diturunkannya lagi tangan itu.

"Hah~" Jungkook menghela nafas.

"Apa alasan _hyung_ jogging? Padahal _hyung_ biasanya lebih memilih tidur daripada mengisi perutmu yang lapar hanya karena malas bergerak? Bukankah jogging lebih membutuhkan banyak gerak daripada makan?" Lanjutnya mencoba menjelaskan pada Yoongi.

"Ya! Ini gara-gara perkataanmu kemarin asal kau tahu!" Seru Yoongi yang membuat ketiga manusia di sana mengedipkan mata mereka beberapa kali. Terutama Jungkook yang mendapat tudingan dari Yoongi. Dan setelahnya, Yoongi meninggalkan ruangan yang masih diliputi rasa penasaran itu.

"Aku?" Gumam Jungkook menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Taehyung dan Seokjin mendekat, meminta jawaban pada Jungkook yang sedang menerawang, pikirannya berkelana mengingat apa yang kemarin dia katakan kepada Yoongi, sayangnya dia tak ingat sama sekali.

* * *

A/N Annyeong~ Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fanfic saya.

Maaf pendek, saya masih belajar nulis fanfic yang panjang, terima kasih juga sudah mengikuti fanfic Legs sampai chap terakhir ini. Pokoknya terima kasih banyak (°◡° ).:｡

See ya~ ヾ(｡･ω･｡)

* * *

Special Thanks To:

an.2794, Jeon Hanna, keikke, Kuhaku, minyoonlovers, mysuga, Paula754, Pinkerbell97, SugaRin2109, uozumihan, vtan368


End file.
